


The picture

by QueenOf_TheOutcasts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, High School, no powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOf_TheOutcasts/pseuds/QueenOf_TheOutcasts
Summary: Kara is in high school and she sees this pretty girl with green eyes and the most beautiful face and white skin. Her as an artist and all thinks it would be cool to draw her and paint her. Kara being cute and all lands a date with Lena. No powers au lex is still kind of evil and Lena is ashamed. Idk how long this will be let's see where it goes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic please go easy on me, also my spelling sucks but I'll double check it.

Okay Kara it's nothing weird just walk up to her and ask her for her picture. It's totally normal...right...? "Kara what's wrong?" Asked Alex. "Oh nothing just that, that girl over has a pretty face...like for art and stuff" you manage to stutter out. "Uhuh." "It's true Alex" you squeak out. "Okay, since there it's just for art go ask her. I mean it's no big deal right?" Says Alex with a knowing smile. "But she's having such a good afternoon Alex I don't want to disturb her and her coffe. I mean she doesn't want to be disturbed she wants coffe. That's why she came to a coffe shop" you say to lamely excuse yourself. All of a sudden the girl with green eyes and raven hair looks up from her textbooks and laptop and you make eye contact. Oh god I wonder if she can read minds. She smiles and all of a sudden you get butterflies in your stomach. You start to blush and Alex says "uhuh, totally for art." Before you realize what's going on Alex has dragged you to the table with the girl. "So my sister her wants a picture of you so she can draw and paint you. But if you ask me there's some subtext their if you know what I'm saying" Alex let's out with a laugh. "Wait...tthats...not true, I mean it is but I have no idea what she means by the subtext part" you rush out while your face turns to the color of a tamato. "Huh, well I'll only agree if you send me the picture or the painting and agree to talk more about this 'art' over coffe sometime next week" says the raven haired girl with a smile. "Uh, yeah sure" you say still blushing "oh I'm Kara by the way, you should proably um...know that" you say still mesmerized by her eyes. "Lena" is all she says while sticking her hand out for you to shake it. You nervously let out a chuckle and shake her hand. Omg her hands are so smooth and soft. It's over as quickly as it started. She reaches into her bag now and pulls out a pen and rights her number on your arm. All of a sudden Alex is saying "Kara quick gauking at Lena and let's go mom is asking why we're late." "Bye Lena. Nice meeting youuu!" Is all you say as Alex is dragging you out the door. She gives you a small wave good bye. And suddenly you realize you haven't even gotten the picture you wanted.


	2. The picture/date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doing I'm just making it up as I go let's see what happens. This is from lenas pov.

The next morning  
Sent to Lena "omg I totally forgot to get the picture of you!"  
Sent to Kara "well what kind of pictures do you want miss Danvers" Lena sends with a smirk. 

She can already imagine how flustered Kara is right about now. She was still awestruck in how someone wanted to talk to her. Most people just ignore her or give her dirty looks or even talk about her behind her back. But Kara she just knew was different. They spent that afternoon after the coffee shop just texting and getting to know each other. To her surprise Kara didn't really want to disconnect from her as soon as as she found out she was a Luthor.  
Sent to Lena "what, I mean like a picture from your shoulder and up of your face you know?" Lena starts giggling from imaging how flustered and red Kara must have been. Then she stops. Realizing, she, Lena Luthor was giggling. If Lillian found out she would chew Lena out until her ears bleed. She smiled to herself, thinking how she should keep this Kara close. If any luck she could piss Lillian off by actually being happy. So she decides to mess with Kara some more to see if she can get her to giggle or laugh again. "

"Well, what other type of picture did you think I would send you...?" You start smiling not even looking at the blonde's response knowing it would make you smile either way.  
Sent to Lena "your messing with me aren't you?!"

Sent to Kara "what if I am...?"  
"What if I enjoy imagining you blushing and getting all flustered because of one simple text"

Sent to Lena "omg I swear you'll be the death of me!"

Sent to Kara "well the night is still young"

Lena quickly changes into some clothes that she knows will give a good impression of her geekiness to Kara. And she quickly puts on a little bit of makeup. Her black jeans and her red StarWars shirt, she puts on red converse and a black baseball cap. She quickly takes a picture of herself looking her best out of the 20 million pictures of herself she took right now, and sent the best one to Kara.

Read message  
It's all it says just the little notification that says that Kara has seen her picture. She thinks it's been about a good minute before she get a response.

Sent to Lena "you look gorgeous"  
"Like a 10/10" 

Lena starts to blush realizing Kara must have been starring at her for like a minute just looking at her. And she called her gorgeous too. 

Sent to Kara "Really? you think so, I've worn this outfit so many times. No one has given me that kind of reaction"

Sent to Lena "well I mean like you can definitely pull of StarWars shirts and black jeans"  
"Like I mean it's the best I've seen compared to other people in casual clothes" Kara sends at a supe sonic speed.

Lena bites her lip and looks down. She wonders if she should tell Kara how big of a geek she is. Proably should save that for another conversation. Don't want to scare her away. Although she has to get to it before she invites Kara over. Comic books all over the place, books overflowing her bookshelf, StarWars and all sorts of gadgets all over her desk, not to mention all the posters and knick knacks of her fandoms all over the place. Her room is pretty much the only room Lillian never goes in besides the kitchen. So she has free roam over her room.

Sent to Kara "well thank you for that nice compliment"

Sent to Lena "anytime. Also I think I should go and get started on that portrait of you. I'll keep you updated!"

Sent to Kara "okay see you later byeeee!"

Sent to Lena "byeeee"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry about another short chapter next one will be from karas pov and her talking about her date to Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> First fix guys sorry about it being short ran out of time. Plz give feed back to help out the story a bit.


End file.
